Happy Teacher's Day!
by NosAnimadvertoTotus
Summary: A Percabeth one-shot on Teacher's day


**Disclaimer:** the characters and all belong to Rick Riordan.

**N/A:** my first PJO fanfic…..hope you like it…comments?please!

* * *

At Camp Half- blood

So! It will be the start of 'the world teacher's month'!" said Tyson. He is sitting with Percy beside the lake, "Don't you have any plans for Chiron?"

"And what are we suppose to do? Surprise him and organize a feast?" asks Percy.

"Wow! You really are my brother that was the one I was thinking a while ago!" exclaimed Tyson.

"Wh- well how are you going to do that? He's always around." asks Percy.

"He can't when he's asleep." smiled Tyson. Before Percy could react, the conch horn boomed their ears.

* * *

"It's time for capture the flag." Shouted Chiron, "Today, its cabin 6 VS. Cabin 3"

Percy saw Annabeth standing there, holding her sword. Her blonde hair was swept by the wind. Percy made his way to her and whispers to her while holding her hand.

"Looks like the old times. Remember our first capture the flag?" whispered Percy.

"Yes, and this time I'm not gonna' let you win." bragged Annabeth.

* * *

It was near midnight when Annabeth came over to Percy and sat there with him beside the lake.

"We won! How's that? What's the price?" joked Percy.

"Shut up seaweed brain!" said Annabeth. Just then, Tyson came over and sat with them.

"Hey Annabeth!" cheered Tyson, "Did you told her our plan about Chiron?" he whispered.

"Plan? for Chiron? Oh! I get it 'cause it's the world teacher's day!" said Annabeth.

"See! I don't even have to tell it to her," said Percy. "Please help us with our surprise. Your mother is the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. You always have a plan." pleaded Tyson. "He's saying that we should take Chiron to Hypnos. To make him sleep. Then we'll set up the Amphitheater" interrupted Percy.

"I think that would be very hard. Don't you think? To wake him up?" said Annabeth. Annabeth was staring at the water. And then she pulled up a smile to Percy and quickly, she spoke," What if you and Nico create a scene and then while you talk to Chiron at the Big house, we'll set up the Amphitheater. How's that?" Annabeth raised her eyebrow at Percy.

"Brilliant!" exclaimed Tyson. "Oh! How I love you." smiled Percy.

* * *

The next morning, Annabeth is struggling to prepare the food with Thalia and the nymphs.

"Are you sure this is 'gonna work?" asks Thalia, "Where are you going to hide it?"

"Here with the nymphs, and Clarisse and Chris will be the one to bring it out."

Seconds later, Percy and Nico came running through them.

"What?" asks Annabeth

"I can't do it. I can't punch him." said Percy. "Then Nico will be the one to punch you. Done, now go!" said Annabeth.

"I'm 'gonna enjoy this." boasted Nico while cracking his knuckles.

"Wow. Surrendering her boyfriend's cute cheek just for a surprise party. Heroic!" teased Clarisse.

* * *

"Aaaaaaah!" a loud noise came from the volleyball court.

"Oh! It's totally on." whispered Clarisse to Chris. "You better put on your shocking, worried, what- is- happening face." murmured Grover.

Percy is on the ground, looking like Mrs. O'Leary jumped on her.

"Everyone, be calm. What is the commotion here?: asks Chiron with a serious look on his face, "You two, follow me," said Chiron and when Percy glanced a look at Tyson, he put on a thumbs up.

The three walked through the big house and Clarisse and Chris quickly gathered all the campers around them. Everyone was doing their business. Annabeth setting up everything, Clarisse is looking sharply at everyone who does nothing.

When everything was set, it was about time when Percy and Nico came out of the Big house, but with a loser face.

"Thank you," said Chiron, as he was coming out of the door, "No need to shout surprise."

"I appreciate your work." Chiron bought up a small smile.

* * *

It's already night time and Percy is sitting again beside the lake, drinking something.

"Hey! Good job!" Annabeth was standing behind him holding an ice bag. His cheeks were still red. Probably because Nico poured all of his feelings on his punch on Percy.

"Still hurts?" asks Annabeth, who is now sitting beside Percy.

"A little bit." Percy answers. And he let out a little groan when Annabeth placed the ice bag to his cheek.

"Happy Teacher's day Annabeth." said Percy.

"Why? Am I Chiron?" smiled Annabeth.

"No, thank you. You were the one who taught me everything. To fight, to be brave, to love and to be Seaweed brain." smiled Percy.

And as he said it, he leaned forward to kiss Annabeth. But Annabeth stopped him with her finger. "Seaweed brain." whispered Annabeth. She removed her fingers and kissed him.


End file.
